Currently when handset is fully charged with wireless charger and end user removes the handset from the wireless charger and returns it back to the wireless charger before the battery voltage of the handset has dropped below a recharging threshold, the handset will not show battery full message to the end user. Hence, the end user might perceive or conclude that the handset is not operating properly or broken, since no notification is shown when the handset was returned back to the wireless charger.
The reason of this lack of user interface friendly environment is that inbuilt wireless charging in handsets is still at its early stage and these kinds of issues are still to be addressed.